Chika's Existence
by IHKF
Summary: Story about Chika.Takes place after he is introduced. Chika is egar to be better than his brother,and his friend Aimi knows how to help him do just that. Will Chika be sucessful, or will he never be as good as his eldest sibling?


For those of you wondering, Aimi means beautiful or love, affection in japanese. I got this from ! Thank you ! ^^

* * *

"Center...kick...center...punch." Chika Honeynozuka stood at the front of his class, the twenty-four students copying his every move. "Center..." He repeated. "Kick...center kick punch!" It was January 24th, 2:40 P.M. A single sweatdrop forced it's way down his temple. He would be stronger than his brother...

* * *

"Chika!" A female voice called. Chika turned around, holding the water bottle in his mouth. A girl only a few centimeters shorter than him stood there. She had long strawberry pink hair with a blue eye and a brown eye. She had a black belt tightened around her waiste. "Yes, what is it, Aimi?" She smiled and tilted her head a little to the side. "I just want to talk."

"Sorry, I don't have time for talk."

Chika turned around, tightening the cap back onto the bottle. Aimi was quiet for a few seconds. "What about..." Chika rose an eyebrow, "...walking home together? We havn't done that in a while!" She was suddenly as bright and as cheerful as the sun. Chika smiled in response. "Sure." Her smile only brightened at his response. "Great! See ya after school, Chikarooni!" Aimi ran away, waving her hand freely through the air. Aimi was Chika's best friend. He could always tell her everything. She was a sweet girl who always listened and helped. She was also very skilled in marterial arts. She might even be as good as him...

He laughed to himself. Of course she was. She was basically a sweeter, happier female version of himself. After the club's day, the walk home would be bliss.

* * *

"Chika, look!" Aimi laughed happily as she pointed out the falling leaves from the trees. They were flying around the sidewalk and around the two of them. "Wow...these are amazing." Chika spoke softly. Pulling a few hairs behind her ear, Aimi gripped Chika's arm. "Come on!" Chika looked around himself and attempted to catch his own weight. "Whoa! Aimi, wait! Where are you taking me?" The girl didn't turn around. Instead, she kept her eyes on the road.

"We're taking a shortcut!"

Chika allowed himself to let a gasp slip as her hand slid down his arm and grabbed his hand. The grip was light concidering that he wasn't clutching her hand as well. Aimi's running began to slow down a little at this, but she kept it up. _Is she waiting for me to hold her hand? _He shrugged to himself, gripping her hand tighter. He felt Aimi's body tense then slowly relax. Her running sped up and she clutched his hand a little tighter. Chika felt his cheeks burn up. Shaking his head, he sped up as well so he was running side-by-side with the long-haired girl.

* * *

"Wow...that shortcut really worked..." Chika mused as he stared up at his own mansion. "Well of course it did! I've taken it to your house tons of times before!" Twitching a little, Chika wondered how cutting across the park, running through the subway, pushing their way through an executive party, and diving into a river full of catfish would have gottan them here. "You are a strange strange girl Aimi." She only smiled in response. "Today was fun, Chika! You're tough on the students but you get the work done!" He smiled a tiny bit. "Thanks...I guess."

"If you ask me, I'd say you were a better teacher than your older brother anyways!"

The brunette couldn't hold back his suprised look and his sudden gulp.

"Well, I better be getting home. See ya later Chikarooni!" Her footsteps began to clank clank away, but Chika just stood there, his mouth agap. _Better....than my brother..._

"Aimi, wait!"

The girl's footsteps came to a hault. Her face was totally innocent as she turned around. "Yes, Chika?"

"Your clothes are soaking wet and its getting windy outside. Come inside with me and we'll get you some warm clothes." Aimi looked down at her soaked school uniform and giggled at herself for not realizing that earlier. "If its okay with you, Chika!" He nodded. "Of course it is!"

* * *

"So...were you seriouse about what you said earlier?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Aimi tilted her head innocently to the side, the steam from her hot tea coming over her face.

"You said," He was having a hard time saying it, "you said that you thought that I was a better teacher than my brother." Aimi's eyes widened and then she giggled. "Of course! He was trying to hard to be a man. You, though, you're a natural!" Chika felt his insides dancing with joy at her kind words. Aimi was smiling down into her cup of vanilla tea, moving it around to cool it off a little bit. "How many other people think that?"

"Tons, they just havn't figured it out yet!" Chika allowed a little smile. "The only way I can see you improving is getting to know your students better, another thing your brother never did..."

"Getting to know my students better? How?"

"Well Chika, even if you are the captin of the class, you're still the same age as everybody else! That means you'll have an easier time talking to them!" Chika took a sip of his tea, concidering the idea. _She's right...the students would like me and I would become a better teacher than my dimwit brother... _

"I can help you with that, too."

"Huh?" Chika glanced up to the girl, perplexed. "Help me?" She nodded. "everybody needs a little help now and again. Just say the word and I'll supply you with some facts about the student you're talking to!" Her grin smile became a happy little grin. "I'm familiar with all the kids in our class, so I should be able to supply tons of knowledge you need to know!" Chika chuckled a tiny bit. "So what kid should I start getting to know first?"

"Yourself." His perplexed features came back. "What?"

"An old wise man once said that you need to love yourself in order to love those around you. This situation is no diffrent." He nodded obidiently, listening to what she was saying. "Yhat goes for before others love you, too!" Raising an eyebrow, Chika set down his mug. "So...what do I have to do to 'love myself'?" Chika put air quotes around the 'love myself' part. "Let your regrets go. Learn from them. Do not torture yourself with them. Don't make yourself something you're not." Aimi took a sip and set her own mug down as well. Chika nodded once again. "Aimi, do you love yourself?"

She smiled. "I do, but I guess my case was diffrent. I fell in love first."

A blush scaped Chika's cheeks and he looked towards the window. "I better be going now. Thank you for the clothes and drinks. And the shower was petite too!" Aimi got up, grabbing her mug. "You can't go yet."

"Huh, why?"

Chika kept his eyes on the window. "Its pouring outside now." She turned towards the window and sure enough, the sky was grey and the rain had a grey-ish color to it as well. "Thunderstorms always make my day." she mumbled sarcastically. "Do you have a phone? I need to call my parents and let them know why I'm going to be so late getting home." He smiled and took out his cellphone, handing it to the pink-haired girl. "Thanks!" She mouthed as it started to ring on the other end. He grinned in response. He knew she would have to spend the night. The thought didn't disturb him. In fact, it was quite comforting. He wouldn't need to get up in the middle of the night alone, afraid of running into his brother and his cake-eating habits. That, ment all the diffrence to him.

* * *

That's it for today! I hate OCxreal-charecter couples but there is NOBODY with Chika sense he's such a minor charecter so I reconsidered my rule for this one story. Please review! That's right! Click the little green button at the bottom of the page-no! Not that one! Yes! That one in the little box right there-NO! NO! YES! THAT ONE! Okay. Click it. It says review. Now common sense should lead you through the next few parts.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB BUT I DO HAPPEN TO OWN AIMI!


End file.
